


Elliot and Nanase

by AspiringAuthorEmberCelica



Series: EGS Flashfic Week 2020 [1]
Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: EGS Flash Fiction Week, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringAuthorEmberCelica/pseuds/AspiringAuthorEmberCelica
Summary: I'm late to this, but hey! Better late than never! Credit to ZeeMcZed. https://www.reddit.com/r/elgoonishshive/comments/ia07wf/announcing_egs_flashfic_week_20siders/
Relationships: Ellen Dunkel/Nanase Kitsune
Series: EGS Flashfic Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916389
Kudos: 6





	Elliot and Nanase

(Yeah I know I'm late.

1, 8, and 9 were my original rolls, but they don't share a school! So I refilled and got 16. Elliot and Nanase at an amusement park. A mess ensues. Set pre Sister 3, post So A Date.)

There's a certain level of awkwardness when you are in a small car with your ex, who is also your girlfriend's brother. The same girlfriend who is doing a quick search of the perimeter of an amusement park, currently shut down. The same ex who insisted on dropping you two off, before picking up his own girlfriend for a date. But whatever. Nanase Kitsune has dealt with worse. Besides, odds are she'll be able to chase after some guy in a Halloween mask, and no one can feel awkward when chasing down a fake spook. Except the one time that they didn't decide who would lead, and tripped on top of each other. But that's not a memory she needs to think of right now. Right now, all Nanase had to do was not explode from the awkwardness of Elliot, both of them waiting for Ellen to come back. 

“I need some fresh air.”

This came as a surprise to Nanase, not expecting Elliot to make the first move. But she waited in the back seat as Elliot got out of the car. Admittedly, Ellen and Elliot had offered the front seat to Nanase, but she declined. It's polite to sit in the back, and there was a surprising amount of legroom for the size of the car. After a minute, Elliot poked his head back in the car. 

“Hey Nanase, can I have a quick word with you outside?”

“Yeah sure, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just figured the fresh air would be good.”

Nanase stepped out of the car, albeit reluctantly. She examined the amusement park. It was admittedly creepy, in the dark of the night. The shadows of the clown themed entrance didn't help the atmosphere, but she supposed that would make it better for a nighttime haunt. 

“What's up Elliot?”

“I… I just want to make sure you're both safe.”

“Elliot. I'm a martial artist, your sister has all the memories of your martial arts training, and we're both powerful magic users.”

“I know, I know. But what with Not-Tengu, and the Griffons, you guys have been getting closer to actual magical threats, and even though I know you both could beat me in a fight, I just wanted to make sure you know that you can call on someone for help. Doesn't have to be me, you can call Grace or Justin if you want, I just want you both to be safe.”

“First off, you were the one in the mall who got the main bulk of the Griffon action, second, with Not-Tengu we couldn't call you, and third… we will be. I won't let any harm come to your sister.”

“I'm not just worried about Ellen, I care about you too. Just because we aren't dating doesn't mean I don't care for you.”

“Thanks Elliot, I care for you too. Make sure your own date goes well, we'll be fine.”

“Got it.”

Right then, Ellen came running over, with a large beam of light coming from her hand. 

“What are you still doing here Elliot? Come on Nanase, we have a monster to catch!”

Elliot hopped back in the car, and drove to pick up Ashley. He wouldn't get there, but that was a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
